Talk:From Hell I Write/@comment-33125381-20170917164526/@comment-33125381-20170917215147
(READ: I keep on coming back to this comment often adding more thoughts that I keep getting and to edit mistakes. Anyway, I just remembered the movie "Drag Me To Hell" where the main character, including a child also gets dragged to hell against their will like in this story but by getting cursed by the gypsies they pissed off (Dumb movie) after screwing with them. Don't know why I utterly and completely forgotten that movie as it counterdicts a little bit of the argument I made. Just bringing this up here before any one else does. Also, just know that I have been stressed for some time lately which where most off this rabble and disliking of the story comes from.) 1. Alright, point taken. I did take a look at that comment. So my criticism is moot there. 2. Regardless, from my Christian experience, hell, at least in most known interpritations is for evil people, sinners and people who willingly reject Christ as their lord and Savior. One cant go to hell for no fault of their own, meaning that hell is their choice. No one can make someone go to hell against their will because that's not what hell is all about. 3. Havent seen the Excorist, nor havevI ever heard of demon possession about demons dragging souls off to hell unless the owner willingly offers it, like Eileen did. Otherwise the demon just wants to cause suffering. Hell is again for sinners, that's how God designed the whole damn system. It wouldnt make sense for him to allow someone, especially a child like Patrick, to go to hell because someone else wants him there. Unless the author is portraying the devil as some rival of God, like an Anti-God who rules Hell, unlike the traditional interpritation of Satan just being nothing more than a rebel angel being punished in hell. Then, I guess this is all moot. 4. Again, like I have said, the story just isnt my cup of tea. Despite the scary imagery, I just found it at the end , unlike most creepypastas I like, more sad, uncomfortable and depressing, while I'm already going through enough emotional problems as it is, than scary. Also reminded me partly why I began rejecting hell, at least an enternal one in my agnostic view of things, in the first place. So it's again really my own personal problems and criticisms than anything objective. (Side note: I do like Dante's Inferno though, btw, mostly because it's a good book and because of the Limbo for good non-believers, and the whole punishment fit the crime thing for everyone else, unlike this story.) 5. As a final note, the only way I could reconcile myself with this story, aside from obviously taking it as just a story and pure fiction, which it is is believing that Eileen suffers what her victims are going through a hundred fold, as she's responsible for their fates and when judgment day comes, if there would be such a thing, God would allow Elieen's victims into heaven, in the belief that people have that hell can be temporary because he can do that being God. As for Elieen herself on judgement day, that's her choice, but most likely destroyed in the annihilistic sense, as in "The Second Death". I don't go by the mainstream and traditional view of hell, if there is one, completely myself if you havent noticed already. Thanks for your own criticism, by the way. Sorry if Im rambling and turning a stupid horror fic into an argument about theology. There are many interpritations of hell, too many to get into, in both fictional, mystical and actual faiths, but unlike this story, they all involve punishment for sin in one way or another, ether by personal choice or by judgment. Again, It's my own decision to not like it at the moment. Maybe I might "grow" to like it as I find the concept of hell more sillier and sillier as I get older. Heck, maybe It's good that I feel this way about Patrick because I actually like him and dont want him or his friends and family to be in hell for nothing, or at all for that matter.